Trip
by Sunlight Memory
Summary: On a way to a mission in the north, Edward and the gang has to sleep over at an abandoned house in the middle of the mountains. But what they thought might be a night filled with sleep, turns out to something completely different. A little AU. Edwin Royai
1. No Way Back

**First try on a horror-fic. My friend and I watched a little too much horror lately-.-' ****It is a little lame, and maybe not so much horror as I want it to be. . . **

**I'm sorry if the grammar is horrible and the characters are very OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Chapter 1**

**No Way Back**

Edward didn't know what to do. He really didn't want to go to the north. Automail and snow didn't go that good together, and he had just got a great lead for the Philosopher's Stone, so why was he being dragged all the way up north? They hadn't even told him what they were going to do so far north.

At the moment, he sat in the backseats of a car filled with stuff they needed for the trip. Beside him sat Alphonse – the armor took up much space, but it was still enough for three persons in there - and Winry; the girl had been invited just in case Edward's automail didn't work well with the cold weather. In the front where Hawkeye and Mustang, talking like it was all normal to take trip this far north.

The snow pushed itself against the window, making it hard to see the road in front of them. It was already dark outside, and the snow just made it even worse.

The sound of an angry wind was the only thing that could be heard inside the car, and the three teenagers found themselves hoping they soon would be down from the mountain they had to drive over to get to the nearest city.

Over the wireless could they hear news of a snowstorm making its way through the mountains, the same one that they were in.

"How long before it would hit us?" Mustang asked Hawkeye. The woman kept her eyes on the road as she answered.

"Not long at all. We better hurry up if we want to reach the city before it comes here," she said calmly. They sat in silence for a while as the car took them even longer ahead of their journey.

Then, the car stopped.

Hawkeye frowned while she tried to get it to start again.

The cold temperature from the outside started to make its way into the car, making clouds out of their breaths.

All of a sudden, someone knocked on the window beside Mustang. The Colonel opened the door, and found Hughes standing right outside of it.

"I see you have problems with the car as well," he pointed out after seeing Hawkeye's irritated mind.

So both the cars had gotten problems? Maybe they were out of gas?

"There's a house about two minutes away from the road right behind us. You think we could stay there 'till the snowstorm has passed and there's daylight again?"

Mustang thought it over for some seconds. It would be better to be inside then out in the cold, and the cars were soon just as cold as the outside anyway.

"Let's check it out. Hughes, go and get the others from your car," Mustang told the other man before he left the car.

Hawkeye followed him closely, and waved for the teens to come out as well.

Winry opened the door on her side, and went outside of the car. Edward and Alphonse followed her shortly, making sure to close the doors after them.

Everyone took one bag each, leaving only some of the less needed stuff behind in the car before they walked toward a house they could see right next to the road. Had it been longer away than it was, would they never had seen it.

Edward knew something was wrong in the moment they stepped close to the house and knocked on the door.

Something just seemed off about it.

They stood there for some minutes as they waited for someone to open the door.

When this didn't happen, Mustang opened the door carefully.

The inside of the house were completely black. Not one light shined anywhere.

Mustang snapped his fingers together, and a small flame lighted up the room.

The room they had gotten into, was what they guessed had been the living-room – it was pretty obvious that the house where abandoned – because of the couch and the fireplace.

"Should we stay here tonight? There's no point in going back to the cars," Havoc said as he, Hughes, Breda, Falman and Fuery came up to them.

"It's better than sleeping outside," the Colonel said and walked into the house. The others followed him, most of them seemed happy about getting away from the cold, but Edward couldn't shake away the feeling of that it probably was safer to sleep outside.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hope you liked it^^**


	2. The Door

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and the alters!:D **

**I had to rewrite the chapter a lot of times, and still I didn't get it right T.T **

**Anyway, I'm sorry if the grammar is horrible and the characters are very OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. **

**Chapter 2**

**The Door**

It didn't take long time before they had gotten fire on the fireplace – Mustang only snapped his fingers, easy as that.

Edward and Winry had taken a hold on the couch, taking an end each, Mustang, Hawkeye and Hughes took the three chairs, while the rest of the soldiers laid their stuff on the floor.

"It's freezing," Edward pointed out as he packed himself into one of his blankets.

The others sent him a strange look.

"Ed, the room just started to get warmed up. Of course it is still freezing," Winry told him as she moved closer to the boy. Something could be wrong with him, after all.

The short boy looked around inside the room.

"Something's wrong with this place," he muttered quietly so that Winry had to lean closer to even hear him.

"Brother, what are you talking about?" Alphonse asked from his place near the couch and his brother. He didn't need sleeping, so he had decided to keep watch through the night, and had found the best place to keep an eye on everyone.

Everyone was looking at the short blonde now. Maybe the cold had gotten too hard on him because of the automail?

But Edward never answered. He just sat quietly in the corner of the couch, keeping a close eye on everything around him.

Hawkeye rose from the chair she had been sitting in, and started to walk over to the place where the kitchen laid.

"Where are you going?" Mustang asked, looking at his First Lieutenant.

"I'm going to see if there is still some eatable food in the kitchen, sir," she told him, before leaving the living-room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riza looked through the entire kitchen without finding anything they could eat.

There's a place where Riza looks at mouldy food and concludes there haven't been people there for a long time, because there are spider webs and mould on the food..

She stood up to blow out the candle-lights she had burned to give her some light when she noticed the door in the end of the kitchen.

It was probably best to leave it as it was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jean looked up from the place where he had put out his blankets in the moment Hawkeye came back from the kitchen.

"No luck?" he asked, already knowing the answer just by looking at her face.

He sighed before he rose from the floor.

"I will go and see if there is anything here to drink," the man said as he started to head toward the room Hawkeye just had left. The group watched as he disappeared. What was the point in checking the room once again if Hawkeye already had done it?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man looked around once he reached the kitchen.

Some of the doors were left open after Hawkeye's search for food, but there was one thing that caught his eyes.

A huge door leading into a room behind the kitchen. A door that didn't seem to have been opened in a while.

Curious, he walked over to it, wondering what could be hidden behind it.

Some of his inner sense told him to stay away from it, to leave it alone, but his curiosity was too strong.

His hand found its way toward the doorhandle, opening the entry carefully, not making one sound.

What met his eyes from the other side was completely unexpected; just an empty room filled with junk.

But also this room had a new door, this one leading the same way as the first one; deeper into the house.

Jean walked over to it, ignoring the stuff blocking his path. Yet again did he let his curiosity take a hold on him.

Little did he know that opening the door was one of the most stupid things he could ever do.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Havoc's sure taking his time," Breda said, looking at his watch. The other man had already been gone for twenty minutes.

"Let's check what he is doing. For all we know, he could have found some beer and taken it all himself," the man continued, rising from the ground, followed closely by Fuery and Falman.

The three of them left the room without even looking back.

Mustang followed their actions, rising from the chair he had taken.

"Hawkeye, we should go and see if we can find some more blankets. I think we will need them; after all, the nights up here are cold," he said, starting to walk in the complete different direction than the rest of his team.

Hawkeye walked right behind him, watching out for him like always.

"Hughes, watch them," Mustang told his best friend as he passed the man's chair.

The teens and Hughes let their eyes follow them out, unaware of the cold and evil gaze looking at them all from the shadows.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hope you liked it^^**


	3. Closed Doors

**Thank you so much to all you lovely people who sat this on favorites and alerts, and reviewed! **

**I'm a little distant right now; I just read the title of the new FMA-chapter and watched some of the raw pages – yeah, I know, watchedXD I can't read Japanese, so I just watch the pages of the raws before it is translated^^ - and I don't think I had any good of it, because now I can't wait to read the translation! **

**Anyway, I'm sorry if the grammar is horrible and the characters are very OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. **

**Chapter 3**

**Closed Doors**

"You think he went in there?" Breda asked, looking at the opened door leading into a room behind the kitchen.

"Well, he is not here, so I would say that is the only place he could have gone," Falman answered.

"Can we just turn around and go back to the others?" Furey's voice ran over of fear.

"Don't be such a chicken. I'm sure there is nothing dangerous in there," Breda told the other soldier as he started to walk into the next room.

Furey and Falman looked at each other, before they ran after their friend.

"Wait for us!"

The three of them stopped once they reached the next room.

Havoc was not in there either, but another door stood open, leading into yet another room.

Then, the light disappeared, and the three men turned around in a hurry.

The door behind them had been closed.

"WHAA!" all three of them yelled, and ran back the way they had come in, toward the closed door.

"It won't open!" Furey yelled as he pulled the door toward him with all his powers.

"It's locked?!" Breda shouted.

"Maybe the others didn't know we went in here and closed the door when they saw it stood open?" Falman asked. The two others looked at him. Some seconds passed. Then, they were all screaming for help.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's no use; there are no blankets in here!" Mustang said angry as he sat down on the floor inside a small room Hawkeye and he had gone into to look for the missing things.

"Just keep looking, sir," Hawkeye said from where she was standing a little longer into the room than her boss.

The man sighed as he got up once more.

He was about to walk over to the woman so that he could help her look, when he felt eyes watching him from behind. The man turned around so that he could tell his companions to stop staring at them, but stopped once he noticed no one stood in the doorway. He frowned, but turned around once more to walk toward Hawkeye.

A loud sound signaled that the door had been closed, and both of them froze as the darkness filled the room. What the hell had just happened? None of them had heard anyone going closer to the door, and there hadn't been anyone there when Mustang had turned around.

"Hawkeye, what just happened?" Mustang asked the woman about as he walked toward her slowly.

"The door closed, sir," she explained, trying her hardest to sound calm and unaffected.

"You think maybe Hughes or Fullmetal did it to pull a prank on us?" the man said, struggling just as much as the woman to sound calm.

Hawkeye walked past him. Carefully, she tried to open the door.

"It's locked, sir."

Then, a cold and evil laugh could be heard through the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wanna see some of my newest pictures Elicia and Gracia?" Hughes asked happily as he sat down beside the three teens.

Edward was too deep into dreaming land to even notice the man at all, while both Winry and Alphonse sweat-dropped. They had been watching Hughes' pictures right before they left East City, and they both doubted he would have been able to get some new once since they got in and out of the military-cars they had used on their way up here.

It the trains had been working, they would most likely not been in this situation at all, stranded in the middle of nowhere.

"Isn't Elicia beautiful in this outfit? Gracia chose it too her. Doesn't she have the best taste in girl-clothes ever?!" the fatherly man said as he started to kiss the picture he had just showed them.

If Alphonse had had a real body, he would have raised an eyebrow. Then, he looked over at his brother just to make sure he wasn't having any of his usual nightmares. For some reason, he never seemed to have one while Winry was around.

Winry turned toward the short boy beside her, and laid a hand on his forehead. She had had a feeling something wasn't right when she had seen the light-red colour covering his cheeks.

"Ed has fever!" she said loudly. The fever was just small from what she could feel, but it was still a fever.

Hughes – his face covered with worry – was about to say something, when the laugh of a child got him to stop.

Red eyes were staring at them from the shadows between the door Mustang and Hawkeye had entered just some minutes earlier.

Those eyes got them all to shiver of fear.

They were not alone in the house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hope you liked it^^**


	4. AN

**I just wanted to say that I have put this story on hold for the time being. The reason; I have a writer's block; the problem is not that I don't know what to write, its rather that I don't know how to put it down with words. I am so sorry, and I truly apologize for the long wait. **

**I promise I will start writing again once the new year begin^^ **

**So, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to everyone so far! And thanks for sticking with this story so far. **

**GM **


	5. Double Sight

**Wow, I'm updating again! Sorry for taking so long! **

**Funny little thing; Some days earlier this week, I was writing on this very chapter, when I all of a sudden got a comment saying I should update soon and an alert. It was like a sign for me to update XD **

**Anyway; thank you all so much for the support I have gotten so far, and I hope you keep up till the end, which is probably only one or two chapters away. You have no idea how much you guys who takes some time and read this means to me^^**

**Disclaimer: Characters are not mine, only the ghost-like-thing^^**

**Chapter 4**

**Double Sight **

After ten hopeless minutes of trying to gain attention by knocking on the door, two of three men had ended up on the floor.

Breda sat up against said object that kept them separated from the rest, banged his head against it in a last try.

Furey was still knocking, hoping for the best.

Falman on the other hand, stood still uptight, waiting for something to happen.

"What if something bad happened while we have been locked up?" Breda asked, trying to find a reason for them still being stuck.

"What if they are killed! Or worse, eaten by a zombie!" Furey glared out in the dark room, eyes widen in fear.

"You could always use the backdoor to get inside again," a voice said from the darkness, almost jokingly.

Silence, followed shortly by the most horrifying sound Havoc had ever heard. The three men he called friends yelled from the top of their lungs, sent shivers down his spine.

"Geez, and I thought you guys were brave."

"Havoc! Don't scare us like that!" Furey had tears running down his face, didn't even bother to take them away.

"Heh, sorry. I heard you guys yelling, and walked back here. It was too much fun watching the three of you knocking on that door. Come on, since it's locked, we should walk around the hut and in the entrance again."

"How are we going to see where we are going?" Falman wondered, looking the other man over to see if he had something that would give off light. Not that he could see much in the darkness, though.

Havoc grinned, before he lifted his hand.

"Sometimes, it's a great thing at least one of us smokes," he said, before lightening up his lighter, creating a flame big enough for them to once again see the room they were in.

"What's that?" Breda asked, pointing at a small book lying in the corner of the room.

"Looks like a diary," Falman commented as he lifted it up. Havoc snapped it out of his hands, and began to read.

"Are you sure that is okay, Havoc? It might belong to someone," Furey didn't like the feeling he got from the book. It was like it held deep secrets, deeper than they wanted to know.

Havoc, on the other hand, didn't hear him, just kept going through it.

"It belonged to a little girl," he finally said, after reaching some of the last pages. Then, his face went white.

"The military came passing through several years ago, it seems. The girl tells about how they stayed for some days, and according to the date she writes, this happened about twenty years back in the past. She continues with how they killed her parents, then her siblings, and that they most likely would kill her too. That's the last thing. . ." the four men stared horrified at the dairy.

"Does that mean the girl died here too? Let's get the hell out of here!" with that, the men pulled into a run out of the open door and into a maze of corridors.

* * *

Jean Havoc walked along the many corridors of the hut with his lighter as the only lightsource. He had tried to find his way out for something that seemed like hours, without any luck.

Just as he was about to walk around a corner, he could hear someone coming toward him in high speed. Then, he was on the ground after bumping into something or someone.

"Hav- HAVOC!" the voice was familiar, almost too familiar.

In front of him sat both Fuery and Breda, with Falman right behind them.

"Hey, guys. What are you doing here?" the question left him before he could stop himself, followed by another one where he asked if they knew the way out.

"Hav- Havoc? Wasn't you just here?" Furey seemed confused, while the two others looked scared.

The man tipped his head to the side.

"No."

"Then, who did we . . . ?"

The sound of an evil laughter made the four men turn their head toward the corridor most of them had come from, stared into the darkness, where red eyes glared back.

* * *

"Well, we're locked up," it was a fact, nothing more.

Mustang stared angry at the door, as if his eyes themselves could tear it down.

"We could shoot it down, sir," Hawkeye pointed out, keeping away from the dangerous 'burn it down'. That way, they would most likely burn down the entire hut, not only the door.

Shoot it down, ruin this chance? Not gonna happen.

"Let it be, First Lieutenant, we will just have to wait for the others to quit their play and open the door again."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, and I will not use that long again before I update next^^**


	6. Released

**So sorry for taking so long to update. And like always; thank you so much to all who keeps reading this! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, beside the ghost-like-thing. **

***~^:^~***

**Chapter 5**

**Released**

"Whaaa!" the sound of four men screaming their lungs out rang through the labyrinth that made up the inner part of the cabin, broke through the silence that had rested there before them.

The red eyes kept following them from a distance, hiding somewhere in the darkness.

A chilly wind blew past their scared faces, dragging their attention toward the source. In front of them could they see what looked like a snowstorm, a path leading into the white world surrounding the cabin.

The group stopped for a second, thinking over the choices they had, before they ran head first into the snow. It was better to freeze than beginning eaten.

The four threw themselves out in the cold weather, hoping it would stop the red eyes from following them.

Havoc twisted his head around, watching for the one thing they didn't want to see. There, in the doorway into the labyrinth, stood a copy of himself, staring into his eyes. Then, it changed shape into Breda, then Furey, then Falman, before it ended as a young girl dressed in a purple, short summerdress. She was hardly visible, with skin as white as paper and eyes red like the raging fire.

A small smile played over her lips, before she turned around and ran into the cabin, toward their friends who were still inside.

For a moment, the four soldiers were even too terrified to scream, more less move. They couldn't do anything else than sit in the deep snow and watch the scene in front of them.

After about five minutes, Havoc rose to his feet in a hurry, looking wildly around. They appeared to be at the backside of the cabin, and the only two entrances were the frontdoor and the labyrinthdoor.

"Come on, guys!" he said, before pulling into a run toward the frontside.

***~^:^~***

A small fire lit up the other way dark room, giving the walls a shine of orange and red. It was amazing that they had found something to put on fire in the room at all, and even something to burn it _in_.

Well, a stone bowl and books worked fine that way too.

Mustang couldn't say he wasn't a bit sad about the entire getting-locked-up-in-a-room-thing. It would have been perfect to be in there all alone with the First Lieutenant – like he was – if she didn't have her gun with her. Armed with that one, he hardly dared to talk at all in fear of saying something very unfit.

It wasn't anything unusual with the two of them alone in a room; it happened all the time during work. However, locked up in a room all alone while already trapped in an icing cold place, it was two worlds apart.

So, there they sat, both on different side of the fire, staring everywhere else than at each other.

Mustang finally decided to say something, gathered the words in his mouth;

"Lie-," however, he didn't get far before another voice interrupted him.

". . . We have to hurry!" strangely enough, the voice and the words came from outside a small window on the wall behind the man, a window that they couldn't open and that leaded out to the snowfilled world outside.

Why would _Havoc's_ voice come from a place like that? Shouldn't he be inside?

Out of curiosity, the black-haired man rose from his spot and went to the snowcovered window, shortly followed by his First Lieutenant.

He couldn't see much, but judging by the sound, he would say someone just opened the door into the cabin and ran inside. Without a second thought, he threw himself at the door, hoping the idiots would open it already. His plan about getting closer to the blonde woman had already been ruined by her stupid gun.

The sounds stopped, before Furey's scared voice rang through the door and into the room.

"Did you guys just hear that?"

"It was nothing, Furey. We are just hearing things," Breda said, trying to sound calm.

Wait, didn't they lock them up? Shouldn't they _know_ that they were inside the room? Something just didn't fit into the picture.

"Open the door!" he yelled, hoping they could hear it.

A scared scream was the only answer he got, before a small whisper.

"Colonel?" that was Falman, he was sure of it.

"Yeah, now, open," he commanded, tired of their game.

Careful steps went closer to the door, and before he knew it, he could hear a key being turned around. He sweatdropped. So the key had been standing in the door the entire time? Why hadn't he noticed that?

The door opened, and let the two trapped inside go out.

"What the hell did you lock us up in there for?" he said, furious on his subordinates.

They all gave him a questioned look, wondering what he could mean. Then, something clicked inside Havoc's mind.

"It wasn't us, sir, but there's something you would probably like to know," he said, fear in his voice. As if given an order, Falman held out a small book.

"There's something here that most likely isn't human."

***~^:^~***

**A/N: Hope you like it so far!^^ The next chapter is the last one, and I will try not to use so long time on updating now! Hope you enjoyed it^^**


	7. In the End

**It's finally here; the last chapter! First of all, I would take a second to thank everyone who reviewed/altered/favourited, you guys made this what it is. **

**In the beginning, I had only planned it out to be a three-shot, but somehow we ended here at six chapters. **

**If you liked the story or the way I write, please check out some of my other stories too. **

**Anyway, onto the end of the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except from the ghost. **

**Chapter 6**

**In the End**

Winry couldn't feel happier than she did once she noticed that Edwad's fever was gone. She had had a sneaky suspicious that it had to do with the automail and the cold, but now that it was gone, she didn't need to worry so much about it anymore.

The two was still placed on the couch, her secret love asleep with his head in her lap. Alphonse sat on the floor, not too far away, watching the shadows with his red, glowing eyes. Maes hadn't moved since they say the eyes, just watched the shadows, hoping for their friends to come back soon.

The girl could have sworn she had heard someone scream earlier, and hoped with all her heart that everyone was alright. It would be too bad if something happened to them up here where they couldn't get to a doctor if needed, or anything else for that matter.

For now, all they could do was to wait for their friends to come back.

*~^:^~*

"What?" Roy's eyes almost fell out of his head once he got the full story from his comrades. A ghost that could change shape? That meant, they could never be really sure if they were the persons they said they were; they could be the Ghost. He had never really been one for believing in ghosts, but he had to admit that all around this seemed a little too weird for anything else to fit.

"It's true, Colonel," Havoc said, a look of fear still in his eyes. Breda, Furey and Falman nodded in agreement.

Riza wasn't so sure if she could believe them; they could have been seeing things due to being afraid of the dark. The fact that they had been seeing the same made it easier to believe, though. Anyway, the best thing was probably to have a weapon close by just in case someone happened to be there, even if a gun was little help against a ghost like they said was there.

"You think Hughes, the Elrics and Miss Rockbell are still okay?" Furey asked after some minutes of silence, a question that made the rest of their small group realize that they had left their friends in the next room all alone. Sure, they could protect themselves, but still. . . In a quick turn, they all started to run the small path back into the room they had taken as their base.

*~^:^~*

Edward had opened his eyes, just lied still and watched the blonde girl above him. She hadn't notice yet that he was awake. If she had, he wouldn't be able to use her lap as a pillow.

The room was silent, no one had said a word for as long as he had been awake, and judging by the silent, nothing had been said for a while.

Then, the sound of running came closer. Frowning, the boy finally made the rest of the group aware of him being awake as he sat up. From the corner of his eye, he could see Winry blush before shaking it all away. Alphonse and Maes looked relieved that he was awake again, though he had no idea why.

The source of the running-sound made itself known as five soldiers came falling in, followed by a sixth one who made a more suitable entrance. The sixth one was of course Hawkeye, and Edward almost laughed as he saw his superior face down on the floor, below Furey, Breda, Falman and Havoc. It would have been laughable, had they not all looked like they had seen a ghost.

Once they all got up in a normal position, Mustang opened his mouth.

"We are going back to the cars," he said. It was not a suggestion, but an order. No one questioned him either, not even Hughes. Edward was just glad they could get out of this creepy, old cabin.

*~^:^~*

The soldiers were busy picking up all the stuff they had left on the floor when a sound surprised them. A laugher, giggling and childish. They turned their heads toward the sound, toward the kitchen.

A small girl stood in the door, an evil smile placed on her white lips. Red eyes shined demonic.

The group started to back off toward the door leading out in the snowstorm. For that moment, everything seemed better than the little girl with her evil smile.

The Colonel was close to snapping his fingers, but knowing that it wouldn't do anything besides putting the whole house on fire, it never happened.

The girl grinned, following them like a shadow as they made their way toward the door. Then, she disappeared, and the group took their chance. They ran like there was no tomorrow.

But it didn't take too long before the girl appeared again, this time right next to them in the shadows. Furey, who happened to be nearest her, screamed, before he literally jumped out of the door and into the snow, closely followed by his friends and comrades.

Luckily, the trip down to the cars wasn't long, and before they knew anything else, they sat safely behind the cars' walls. From the window, hardly visible because of the snow, they could see the young girl standing in the doorway, the evil smile still matching her glowing eyes.

Before anything else could happen, the drivers – Riza and Jean – put their feet on the gas, hoping the problem with the cars had mysteriously disappeared. Everyone held their breaths for a minute, but let them go as soon as the cars started to move down the road again, away from the cabin.

No one needed to say anything as they slowly got closer to their destination; this was a trip they wouldn't be talking about ever again.

*~^:^~*

**A/N: So. . . This was the end. Finished. No more. Heh, hope you liked it, though. The end is a bit weird, and sort of rushing, I think. Sorry it is short, thoughXD**

**Like I said earlier; if you liked the story, or liked my writing, please check out some of my other stories. Anyway, thanks for everything! You guys were great!^^ **


End file.
